


Matronly Duties

by Azilver



Series: Hansen AUs [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/M, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Herc is a wedding planner and Chuck is Mako's 'Matron' of honour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matronly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know, there was a family wedding and my brain went funny from the heat :P

When Mako tells him that she’s already got a planner, Chuck expects some classy chick with heals and binders. With a name like Hercules that image changes to an effeminate guy with shiny banana shoes and slicked back hair. Neither image is enticing to the ‘matron’ of honour.

He’s not surprised that Raleigh’s given total control of the wedding plans and budget to Mako- between the horrendous chunky sweaters and his absolute adoration of his sometimes terrifying fiancé; it’s probably for the best. Naturally, she decides that Chuck has to be her second in command, and drags him to the appointment.

He is surprised at how tasteful and not ‘weddingy’ the place is. He was kind of expecting an overabundance of flowers, tulle and pink, what he gets are clean lines, cool greens and blues and a guy who looks like he just stepped out of a military pinup calendar.

This is Hercules Hansen? Chuck might want to crawl into the guy’s denim-clad lap and purr.

Turns out Chuck lands up with the lion’s share of the work because Mako gets a call a week later and has to fly out to Hong Kong for some stuff. She’s all cute smiles and “I trust you”. There’s also a brief moment where she digs her claws in and warns him that if he lets Raleigh do any of the planning she’ll feed his balls to Max. So, no pressure.

Thankfully Mako already has her dress and the bridesmaids’ kit. All he needs to help with is the selection of venue, décor, cake, suits, invites, favours, menu… why is Herc the only one getting paid for all this again?

Chuck meets him for cake tasting a day later- he already knows that it’ll be his hide if he doesn’t choose chocolate, lots of chocolate. Herc’s waiting at the shop- some out of the way place he wouldn’t have even noticed- leaning back against a bike, all jeans and black t shirt and scruff, and Chuck needs a moment to just relearn to breath. He recognises Chuck instantly and greets him with a small smile and firm handshake. Inside the cake is delicious and rich, the planner is gorgeous and funny, and Chuck’s inner teen kinda wishes this was their wedding they’re planning.

  
Chuck finds himself actually enjoying the older man’s company as they talk. And gods! Herc. He’s amazing. He discovered a talent for wedding planning when a friend found him bored and looking for something after he left the air force and corralled him into sorting out her wedding. It helped that he knew a lot of small business vendors and had a mind for details. He runs his weddings like a military operation and has become well-known for adventurous, tasteful, beautiful open-air events on a budget.

Herc is hands on, wanting to be there for each detail, getting Chuck’s opinion and information on the couple. They land up afterhours at Herc’s office running through invites and replies, organising the seating charts, timetables, and budget. Raleigh finally meets Herc when they go to get fitted for suits and Chuck spends a good ten minutes thinking unsexy thoughts when Herc goes through a number of blue ties, draping each around Chuck’s neck and standing too close to tie them.

Two months of beautiful torture later and Chuck is standing up delivering a speech wishing the happy couple the best for their future together and delicately teasing Mako. The whole wedding had gone off without a hitch; the bride had even arrived on time!

It’s only after they’ve all wished Mako and Raleigh a safe trip to Canada, don’t ask, that Chuck is able to seek Herc out. He’s only seen the guy for brief moments during the whole thing despite being part of the wedding party. It was the first time Chuck had seen him in anything but jeans and wow. The suit emphasised everything Chuck wants in a man, from his broad shoulders and muscled arms, to his trim waist and powerful legs. He’s been thinking about the man all day!

It’s even worse when he does find Herc. The planner has ditched the jacket and tie, and pushed up his sleeves revealing hints of ink up his biceps and triceps. He looks pleased with the whole affair even offering Chuck a small smile when their eyes meet.

“Congratulations.” Chuck grins, sliding into the seat beside the man. “I am truly impressed. You even got the bride down the aisle on schedule! From what I hear that is a feat of epic proportions.”

Herc chuckles at that and nods. “You have no idea. The trick is making sure the bride never sees the clock.” He shares a wink with Chuck. They both sit back, letting a moment of quiet sink in.

“It’s weird, you know?” Chuck mutters. “That it’s over.”

The other man nods, casting him an assessing look. “Usually it’s just me and I only have to deal with the bride and groom but, thank you, you were a great help.”

His cheeks warm at the praise. “Yeah, well, you try saying no to Mako without losing important parts of your anatomy.” They share knowing grins. “It was fun. I enjoyed helping out.”

“I’m going to miss our chats.”

Chuck’s eyes shoot up, catching the barest flush of pink on Herc own face, and smiles beatifically. “Maybe they don’t have to stop?”

Herc’s eyes meet his and he smiles back.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
